


Skinny Dipping

by Mithen



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, Skinny Dipping, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Liberator crew comes across a quiet planet and takes a brief moment of relaxation.  Avon doesn't like to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



"No," said Avon.

The air was sweet and filled with birdsong and the scent of flowers, the gurgle of the clear running river the only other sound. Sunlight and warmth and a light breeze and--

 _"No,"_ said Avon.

Vila smirked and flicked water at him, and Avon bristled like a cat. "The water's fine, Avon," Vila cajoled. When Avon just glowered from the bank, Vila shrugged and ducked back into the water, showing a flash of pale bum just beneath the surface.

Avon shuddered.

"Well, just go back to the Liberator, then," said Gan, doing a surprisingly credible backstroke.

"I deserve a little bit of sunlight now and then as well," Avon pointed out acidly.

"--In fact," noted Blake as he slid back down the bank to stand next to Avon, "You could definitely use a little sun."

"He means you look like custard," Vila pointed out, warily dogpaddling about with his hair dripping in his eyes.

"Wanting some fresh air does not mean I have any desire to engage in such childish behavior," said Avon. He crossed his arms, feeling the tight red leather creak comfortingly. In the distance, he could hear Cally and Jenna splashing and laughing--they had set up a strict perimeter and told ORAC to guard it, and Avon had no doubt anyone who ventured over in that direction would end up with broken bones. He looked down at the diagrams he was studying, finding the view vastly preferable to the sight of a bare-naked Gan and Vila. He waited for Blake to join in the taunting, and kept the surprise from his face with some effort when Blake sat down beside him on the bank instead.

"I read about this custom on Old Earth," said Blake. Avon sighed and put down the diagram--when Blake wanted to talk, pointedly ignoring him did no good. "They called it 'skinny dipping.'"

"Not a very appropriate description in our case," said Avon. "Except perhaps for Vila." A pause. "Aren't you going to go in?"

Blake stretched. "No, I thought I'd just enjoy the scenery. And the company."

Avon scowled to cover the fact that his reactions to this were complicated. Of course, it was mostly just annoying that he was apparently going to have to sit here and make small talk with Fearless Leader.

Beneath that, he had to admit he felt a reluctant and grudging relief that Blake was willing to sit with him instead of harassing him to swim. In fact, he suspected that Blake was sitting with him out of some misguided sense of solidarity, a desire to show Avon that he wasn't alone. Not that Avon cared one way or the other, or that he wasn't absolutely fine with being alone, but he did...appreciate the gesture. In an entirely abstract and intellectual sense.

Just to show how misguided that sense of solidarity was, Avon picked a fight with Blake about the stupidity of romanticising "the outdoors," but as usual Blake seemed to enjoy the bickering rather than realize it was meant to be discouraging. By the time he was ranting about unhygienic and bug-ridden backwaters and even Vila and Gan had stopped horsing around to stare at him, Avon had managed to forget his third reaction to Blake refusing to strip off his clothes and splash around in nothing but water and sunshine:

Disappointment.


End file.
